Una noche mundana- Isabelle & Simon
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: Solo una escena entre la cazadora de sombras y el vampiro, ambos yendo a una discoteca mundana.


Simon había estado esperando a Isabelle hacía más de una hora. En ese mismo momento consideró que todo el plan que había armado la muchacha había sido una broma para el vampiro, pero cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación golpearse supo que no había estado jugando.

"Quiero ir a una disco mundana. Quiero ser una adolescente normal tan solo por una noche."

Simon recordaba las palabras de Izzy mientras reía, supuso que no era la única cazadora de sombras que deseaba ser normal aunque sea por una noche, entonces decidió cumplirle el deseo. Quizás ella había olvidado el hecho que Simon no era el típico adolescente que salía todos los fines de semanas a bailar y conquistaba a cien chicas en una noche. Quizás Izzy había omitido la parte de la vida de Simon antes de ser vampiro, donde sus noches consistían en leer comics con Clary hasta las dos de la mañana y jugar a videojuegos que tuvieran que ver con Dragones y Mazmorras.

Pero todo lo que Simon había estado pensando en ese mismo momento se desvaneció por completo cuando Isabelle apareció y se paró justo en frente suyo. Ella llevaba puesto un enterito rojo con mangas tres cuartos, lo suficientemente largas como para cubrirle las runas que llevaba tatuadas en la piel. Simon se quedó sin aliento, todavía no podía creer lo bonita que era. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y no llevaba puesto mucho maquillaje, tan solo un poco de sombra dorada, que resaltaba el color café de sus ojos.

-No digas nada, por favor-le suplicó ella y él no entendió el porqué.-Es demasiado, ¿no es cierto? Es que los cazadores de sombras suelen producirse tanto para estas cosas que...

-Izzy, estas preciosa-la interrumpió Simon y ella se quedó callada. Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, casi como si nunca le hubieran dicho que se veía condenadamente bien.

-Gracias-Izzy se acercó a él y le tomó la mano con fuerza-¿Estás listo para la noche mundana más divertida de tu vida?

Simon soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que un club con alcohol y gente bailando va a superar mis noches de maratón de Star Wars?-Isabelle alzó una ceja, cuestionando cada una de sus palabras-. Oh, todavía no conoces lo que es diversión Isabelle Lightwood...

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva y lo guió hacia la salida. Era pleno otoño en Nueva York y casi todas las hojas de los árboles estaban distribuidas alrededor de la ciudad, pintándola de naranja y amarillo. Esa noche había luna llena, y tan solo tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar hasta el club. La fila para ingresar era de tres cuadras aproximadamente, Simon jamás se imaginó que iba a haber tanta gente y por un momento pensó que iba a ser imposible entrar.

-Déjamelo a mí.- Isabelle desapareció entre el gentío y él se quedó esperándola, preguntándose adónde rayos había ido. Mientras aguardaba las noticias, Simon recordó la primera vez que había asistido a una fiesta con cazadores de sombras, antes de transformarse en vampiro, cuando lo habían envenenado y lo habían convertido en rata. Eso había sido meses atrás, cuando su vida todavía era normal y su principal objetivo en la vida era confesarle su amor a su mejor amiga.

-¡Simon, por aquí!-ser un vampiro le había proporcionado no solo más agilidad en todo lo que se relacionaba con lo físico, sino que también sus sentidos habían mejorado excepcionalmente y pudo oírla aunque la muchacha estaba casi a doscientos metros. Isabelle estaba junto a uno de los guardias, el hombre no solo intimidaba a Simon si no que a cualquier muchacho que se le acercara más de veinte centímetros. Izzy le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, el gorila asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que Simon entrara a la discoteca. Estaba completamente confundido, pero le siguió la corriente y alcanzó a Isabelle lo antes posible. -¿Quieres explicarme como rayos...?

-Las ventajas de ser mujer, Simon-dijo ella y le guiñó un ojo-. Creo que tú eres el que no conoce la verdadera diversión, vampiro.- Izzy salió corriendo hacia la pista de baile y Simon tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

Las luces lo cegaron apenas puso un pie dentro de la discoteca, pero eso no lo detuvo y no perdió a Isabelle de vista. El establecimiento estaba abarrotado de gente, podía jurar que había más de dos mil personas, y supo que no estaban ante la presencia de ningún cazador de sombras, ni ningún subterráneo.

Comenzó a sonar una canción bastante conocida, solía escucharla con Clary cuando iban a la escuela, pero ahora le parecía tan lejana. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a Isabelle ella ya estaba bailando, mezclándose entre los demás jóvenes, como si realmente fuera una adolescente normal.

-¡Esto es asombroso!-exclamó ella. Simon contempló lo feliz que se encontraba, como si hubiera hallado su lugar en el mundo, y le siguió el juego mientras bailaba a su lado.

Él estaba intentando ignorar las miradas que los tipos le echaban encima a Izzy, más de una vez tuvo que acercarse un poco más a ella para que notaran que estaba acompañada; aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, a veces se sentía tan intimidado, se preguntaba cuando ella se iba a dar cuenta que él era alguien tan…normal. No pudo evitar pensar cuando asistía a fiestas con Clary, cuando ambos intentaban encajar en la secundaria, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca iban a hacerlo; ese deseo incontrolable que tenían por querer pertenecer había sido tan estúpido, jamás se hubiese imaginado que las cosas iban a terminar como lo habían hecho y ambos se iban a convertir en dos personas completamente distintas. Más anormales de lo que solían serlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Simon?

Él no se había percatado que había dejado de moverse, ya que estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que todo parecía haberse detenido.

-Estoy perfectamente-mintió, y le sonrió.

Luego de tres horas Isabelle no pudo aguantar más los tacones altos y le confesó a Simon que quería regresar a casa. Era una de las pocas veces que la había visto tan feliz en toda su vida, y tan solo habían estado en una discoteca mundana por cuatro horas.

Apenas abandonaron el establecimiento Isabelle se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalza.

-¿Vas a caminar así hasta que lleguemos al Instituto?-inquirió él, con una voz bastante autoritaria, casi regañándola.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú no sabes lo que es bailar con estas cosas cuatro horas seguidas, Lewis.-Alzó los tacones y los observó con odio.

-Puedo cargarte, ¿sabías?

Simon advirtió las comisuras de los labios de Isabelle extenderse.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías…

Simon fue bastante rápido, alcanzó a Isabelle en tan solo un segundo y la cargó en su espalda. No le costó absolutamente nada llevarla hasta el Instituto, Simon podía levantar hasta cien kilos sin siquiera quejarse.

-Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado, señorita.- Simon la depositó en el suelo suavemente.

-Ha sido un viaje placentero-afirmó ella y le acarició la mejilla. A pesar de estar helado Simon pudo sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la cazadora de sombras, y hasta pudo jurar que su piel se había erizado ante su tacto-. Antes de irme… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Muy pocas veces había escuchado a Isabelle consultarle a alguien antes de hacerle una pregunta, supo que era algo completamente insignificante o algo de suma importancia. Cuando se trataba de Isabelle Lightwood no había intermedios.

-Lo que sea-afirmó, algo inseguro.

-Allá en el club, cuando te desconectaste por completo, fue porque te trajo muchos recuerdos, ¿no es cierto?-farfulló ella. Lo observó a los ojos, apenada-. A veces soy tan egoísta, lo siento tanto Simon, sé cuánto te ha costado acostumbrarte a todo esto, a esta nueva vida, a separarte de tu madre, de tu hermana…Y lo único que hice fue arrastrarte a tu tortura nuevamente, solo porque _yo _quería ser normal una noche-Isabelle se alejó de él, por un momento sintió que la estaba perdiendo-. Te lo dije desde el principio, sé que voy a romperte el corazón, por Dios...

Si a Simon no le hubiese dejado de latir el corazón aquella noche que se había convertido en vampiro supo que en este momento hubiese sentido como si así fuera.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto, Izzy?-Él intentó tomarle las manos pero ella se alejó nuevamente, como si de un completo extraño se tratara.

-¿No lo ves?-inquirió ella, alzando la voz-. Quizás no lo haga con una sola acción, pero lo haré eventualmente…Hoy ni siquiera fui capaz de percatarme que esto te haría daño… ¿piensas que seré mejor en el futuro? ¿Realmente me tienes tanta fe?

Simon tragó saliva e intentó mostrarse lo más sereno posible, como si no estuviera nervioso, casi como si las palabras de Isabelle no le estuvieran rompiendo el corazón en ese mismo instante.

-Sí, lo hago, claro que sí…-Simon se mantuvo firme-. Demonios, claro que creo en ti, te confiaría mi vida, Isabelle Lightwood.- Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía perfectamente que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, si no que aguardaba una ruptura lenta y dolorosa.-. Como ya lo dedujiste, claro que aquello me trajo recuerdos, claro que volví a sentirme intimidado por la forma en que te miraban esos tipos…

-¿Cómo?-lo interrumpió ella-. ¿Te sentiste intimidado por un grupo de jóvenes mundanos?-Isabelle hizo que sonara completamente estúpido pero Simon se había sentido algo más que eso.

-Sigo preguntándome cuando va a llegar el día que te des cuenta que no soy nada especial y me dejes.

Lo había dicho, simple y claro, sin rodeos y no pudo sentirse más idiota por tener aquellos sentimientos, por dudar tanto de sí mismo.

Isabelle se mordió el labio y por primera vez desde que habían empezado a conversar se arrimó a él y colocó su mano detrás de la nuca de Simon. Sus ojos transmitían compasión y lo observaban con cariño.

-¿Realmente piensas que no eres nada especial?-Con su otra mano libre volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y Simon se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas-. Por el Ángel, eres un vampiro diurno, ¿quieres ser todavía más especial que eso?

Que Isabelle hubiera bromeado milagrosamente lo puso de mejor humor y provocó que soltara una pequeña risa. Y volvió a recordar lo mucho que la quería.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Sé que no soy la mejor de las novias, sé que no te digo todos los días lo mucho que te quiero, o lo _especial_ que eres para mi…-Isabelle parecía algo avergonzada, pocas veces la había visto tan vulnerable-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo seas. Eso no quiere decir que no te ame con locura, y que si alguien te hace daño yo…

Ella se quedó muda. Él sabía que no podía imaginar a Isabelle perdiendo otro ser querido…no luego de Max.

Simon tomó su barbilla y la besó apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todas sus inseguridades se desvanecieron por completo cuando ella le correspondió el beso y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que hasta pensó que iba a ahogarlo. Al no tener puesto los tacones altos Isabelle hizo puntillas de pie para alcanzarlo, y él pudo sentir su lengua explorando su boca, casi como si nunca lo hubiera besado antes. Ella sabía a frutilla, ya que el brillo que tenía puesto en los labios era saborizado, y a Simon aquello le encantó.

Y, entre beso y beso, Simon pudo soltar algunas palabras.

-Te amo tanto, Izzy.

Ella se separó tan solo unos centímetros. Acarició la cicatriz que Simon tenía en el cuello, donde lo habían mordido por primera vez, aquella noche cuando se había transformado.

-¿Quién iba a decir que Isabelle Lightwood se iba a enamorar de un vampiro nerd?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, y Simon supo que a partir de ese momento nada iba a ser lo mismo.


End file.
